Suffering Hikaru x Kaoru fanfic
by Violetta67
Summary: Hikaru started to distance himself from Kaoru. Kaoru is hurt. What will happen to the twins? Will they break away from each other or will they become even closer? Read this fic. and you'll know. Attention! Yaoi, don't like don't read! HikaruxKaoru HikaruxHaruhi maybe later Kaoru x OC
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Minna!

This is my first story so please review so I will know if you liked it or not! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

***Kaoru's POV***

It all started a week ago. My brother started to distance himself from me. We continued our brotherly love act though. But it didn't seem real anymore.

''KAORU!'' I heard someone yell. It echoed through the corridor. For a moment a believed it was my brother, but oh, how wrong I was!

''Tamaki? What's up? I asked.

''You seem pretty down lately. What's wrong? he asked, concern clearly shown on his face.

''Nothing really.'' A lie. Everything was wrong. My own reflection is leaving me out of everything.

''OK. But please tell me if something's not okay. You know you can tell us. And Hikaru is worried about you.'' at the mention of my brothers name I froze. I didn't know whether to believe it or not.

''OK. Sure.'' I smiled. Though it was forced. I didn't feel like smiling now. Then I heard the bell ringing.

''Sorry I have to go back to class! Later!'' I said and ran away quickly into my classroom.

***Hikaru's POV***

Kaoru was acting strange lately, so I asked Tamaki if he noticed it too. He said he will ask him so I just sat in the classroom until I heard the bell. I heard the door open, and saw my twin come into the room. When he reached his seat next to me I asked him:

''Hey Kaoru, I'm going to a restaurant with Haruhi this afternoon. Would you like to come?'' at this he looked at me and forced a smile. ''Sure.'' I know it was a fake smile. Why? Because I'm his twin after all.

The teacher came in and class started.

**After school**

***Kaoru's POV***

We were walking down the road to a fancy restaurant. I agreed, but I didn't want to come. My brother and Haruhi were walking in front of me. They didn't even notice that I was right behind them. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that we arrived. We sat down at a table in the corner. Hikaru next to Haruhi, and I alone across them. We ordered and sat in silence until the waiter reappeared with our food in hand. We ate in silence for a while. Though it was just me. Hikaru and Haruhi talked all the time. I lost my appetite. I felt so sad that nothing could describe it. I stood up. That was when they noticed that I was there too.

''What are you doing Kaoru?'' my brother asked.

''I'm just going to the restroom.'' before I left I quickly placed the money for my food near my plate. I left the restaurant. I didn't go home. I just wandered in the streets. I found an alley and sit down there thinking. As I was thinking I noticed that every time Hikaru was with Haruhi I got that stinging in my chest. That was when I realized why.

''I'm in love with my brother.''

_**End of chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Minna! Sorry if it took so long to finish this chapter, anyway I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review! :))

_**Chapter 2**_

***Hikaru's POV***

When I got home, my brother was already sleeping peacefully in our bed. 'Too bad I wanted to talk to him about Haruhi. I think she likes me' I thought.

I went to the bathroom, took a bath, and crawled into the bed next to Kaoru. 'His face is so peaceful when he is sleeping.' I thought when I saw his tear stained cheeks. 'Why was he crying?' I asked myself. I fell asleep thinking.

_**Morning**_

***Kaoru's POV***

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was my brothers back. I sighed and got up. When I unbuttoned my pyjamas there was a knock on the door. I ignored it and started to get ready for school.

"Breakfast is ready Young Masters!" I heard the maids calling. Then I heard my brother move.

"Ohayo Kaoru."

"Ohayo." I said then headed to the door to get breakfast.

"Kaoru." I heard my brother call.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Why were you crying last night?" I froze.

"I wasn't crying." I tried to lie but inside I knew it won't work. Just as I thought Hikaru saw through me.

"I know you were. Why?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if my little brother was crying because of it." he pushed.

"It's nothing you should worry about." with that I left the room.

On the way to school either of us talked. When we got there I got out and walked into the school.

"Kaoru!" I heard my brother calling after me.

"What?"

"Wait!" he shouted. I stopped. When he caught up to me he linked our arms together like we used to. I smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I was just smiling.

***Hikaru's POV***

Kaoru was just smiling. I started to laugh. It doesn't matter why did he cry anymore.

When we got into the classroom we went to our desks.

"Good morning. Kaoru, Hikaru." we heard a voice behind us. We turned to see Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi." we said in unison. We started to laugh.

"Kaoru." I heard Haruhi call my brother. "Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?" she asked.

"I was very tired sorry." came Kaoru's answer.

"It's nothing we were just worried if something happened."

***Kaoru's POV***

"Nothing happened really." I smiled.

"OK. If you say so." she smiled at me.

_**After school, at the Host Club**_

***Haruhi's POV***

I walked to the third music room with the twins.

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki shout.

"What now?" I asked irritated.

"Why are you with those homo twins?" he cried.

"Who are you calling homo?" the twins asked in unison.

"Because I wanted to! And they're not homos!" I answered.

"Okay-okay. Now everybody calm down. The ladies will be here in any minutes." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

We all fell in silence.

Then the door opened and the girls came in.

"Welcome!" we all greeted them with full smiles.

Tamaki was sitting with lots of girls (as expected from him). Kyoya was counting the money like he used to. Hunny and Mori were playing (mostly Hunny, Mori was just staring) and the girls were squealing. The twins were doing their usual brotherly-love. I was relieved. Kaoru left yesterday so suddenly that I was afraid that he and Hikaru were on bad terms, but now I see everything is okay.

_**After club**_

***Kaoru's POV***

Today the cleaning was mine and Haruhi's job.

"I'll wait for you in the limo!" Hikaru said to me.

"Okay!"

We started to clean up. We finished fast compared to other days.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!" I said heading for the limo.

When we got home, I collapsed on our bed.

" I'm so tired." I yawned. Hikaru just laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." I was clueless. Sometimes it's hard, even to me, to understand my brother.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said and got my PJs. "OK I'll go after you." I heard Hikaru reply.

***Hikaru's POV***

When I finished showering and entered our room Kaoru was already sleeping peacefully on our bed. I smiled and got in the bed next to him. I fell asleep quickly...

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Sorry if it's short, but I'll try to write longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry Minna it took so long for me to finish this chapter because I had so many tests in the last few days so I'm very sorry! But it's finally here: The 3**__**rd**__** Chapter! Enjoy!**_

***Normal POV***

Hikaru woke up to his name being called.

"Hitachiin Hikaru!"

"Wha-? Sensei? he asked a bit startled.

"You got detention! No sleeping in class!" the teacher barked at him.

"Hai, hai. Got it. Now can I go back to sleep? he asked innocently.

"Hikaru." he heard his brother warn him silently. He sighed.

"Gomen sensei."

***Haruhi's POV***

I looked at Kaoru with jealousy in my eyes. 'I wanted to warn him.' I thought. 'I _love_ him not _you_.' she didn't know that Hikaru had seen the jealousy in her eyes and started to think...

***Normal POV***

Hikaru thought through the whole lesson. Finally he had a plan. He had a plan how to make Haruhi jealous.

And when he had a plan it wasn't going to be good...

***Kaoru's POV***

We were walking to the Host Club along with Haruhi. She was staring at me. I didn't know why, but she looked like she was mad at me.

Then we got to the doors of the Third Music Room. When we entered we heard a cheerful and also annoying scream. Obviously Tamaki.

"My children!" he shouted.

"What's up Tono?" we asked in unison with Hikaru.

"I'm just happy to see my daughter and two homo son." he said with a ,,I don't know anything,, smile on his face.

***Hikaru's POV***

"Who are you calling a homo?" we asked in unison with Kaoru.

Then we looked at each other and started smiling. From the corner of my eye I could see Haruhi staring at us, jealousy clearly show on her face. 'Perfect.' I thought.

"The ladies are entering!" I heard Tamaki shout. We went to our table with Kaoru, and not long after that, three girls sat down in front of us. I immediately hugged Kaoru who almost fell off the chair he was sitting on.

After he came out of his shock he hugged me back.

"Hikaru. My heart stopped for a moment. I thought that I would die just from a hug by you." he said with fake (but happy) tears in his eyes.

"If you think that you would die just from a hug, then dare I try to do anything else to you? 'Cause I don't want to lose you Kaoru." I said leaning over him, our lips millimeters away from each other. I heard the girls squeal, and some of them fainted as well, judging by the noises of something falling to the ground. But I didn't care about the girls. I looked at Haruhi and as I expected she was looking right at us. When our eyes met she quickly looked away. I smirked and looked back to Kaoru.

He had fake (no, real) tears on his face.

"Hikaru do you want ... her more than me?" he asked his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. I knew he was just acting though (no he wasn't).

"Of course not. You're the most important in my life my dear brother. I love you." I said.

"Like a brother?" he asked confused.

"No. I love you more than a brother." I was just acting. And he went along with it.

His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." I answered and kissed him on the cheek.

Then I grabbed his hand, stood up and rushed out of the Host Club, but not before taking a last glance at Haruhi. She was so jealous that her hands were shaking. She could barely hold the plate that was in her hands. I smirked.

'This is going to be interesting.'

_**Sorry it happened to be this short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Anyway please review. **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Minna! I'm finally done with this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! **___

_**(I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.)**_

***Kaoru's POV***

I was surprised, and happy at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I had no clue that my slightly jealous question would cause this. I was so happy that I thought I could die happy now.

_*Flashback:*_

_"Hikaru do you want ... her more than me?" I asked my voice breaking in the middle of the sentence._

_"Of course not. You're the most important in my life my dear brother. I love you." he said._

_"Like a brother?" I asked confused._

_"No. I love you more than a brother." I couldn't believe what I just heard._

_My eyes widened._

_"Really?" I asked hopefully._

_"Yes." he answered and kissed me on the cheek. I thought I could fly. Then he grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the Host Club._

_*End of Flashback*_

''Hikaru! Where are we going?'' I asked because he was dragging me to a forest. I thought we would go home.

''Can't you see!?'' he asked. His voice was angry.

''I'm sorry.'' I said starting to feel a bit of uneasiness in my stomach. This was just too good to be true. But it was.

He stopped and looked back. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking back to make sure nobody is following us.

He looked disappointed.

''What's wrong Hika? I asked. I hugged him. He didn't hug me back. He was too occupied with the path behind us.

***Hikaru's POV***

I was disappointed that Haruhi didn't come after us. But then it came to my mind. 'Why would she do that?' I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kaoru hugging me. When I noticed he released me. He looked a bit hurt. I hugged him.

''I'm sorry.'' I said and looked at his face.

''Why?'' he was smiling. Not a fake, but a true smile.

''Why are you smiling?'' I asked.

''I'm just happy.'' he said. His smile hasn't faltered.

''Oh…would you like to go home?''

''Sure.'' he said and took my hand. I smiled. He was the best little _brother_ I could get.

***Hitachiin Estate***

''Welcome home Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru!'' we were greeted by our twin maids. Their usual cheerful behaviour remained. ''Dinner is almost ready so could you wait in your room until it's done?'' they asked.

''Sure.'' we said in unison.

We went up to our room. We sat on our bed half an hour in complete silence.

''Hikaru.'' Kaoru finally broke the silence.

''Hm?'' I asked nonchalantly.

''Why aren't you talking to me?'' he asked. I turned to him. He was pouting.

''Sorry. I was just lost in your beauty.'' I joked.

''You weren't even looking at me.'' he said but went along with my joke.

''Let's go eat dinner.'' I said and pulled him along with me.

''Ok.''

After we ate dinner we got ready for bed. While he was showering I put on my pyjamas and got into bed waiting for him.

***Kaoru's POV***

When I got out of the bathroom I saw Hikaru was already in bed. When he noticed me he pulled up the covers so I could slip in next to him. I blushed. Hopefully he didn't notice it. I crawled into the bed. He pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest. When I almost fell asleep I whispered something I hoped he will hear.

''I love you Hikaru.''

***Next day***

We were late for school. Just as we used to. When we entered the classroom hand-in-hand, we were surprised to find the teacher nowhere. We went to our seats next to Haruhi. I greeted her with a smile.

''Good morning Haruhi.'' we said in unison. She seemed to be glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. I had no idea why though.

The teacher came in as if nothing happened. He didn't say anything about him being late. The lesson started and the day went on. It was uneventful.

Or so I thought…

***After school, Host Club, Hikaru's POV***

While we were doing our act with girls watching us and fainting I made sure we looked like we were real lovers. Just for the sake of Haruhi. Now I was staring at her.

''Hi..Hikaru you're hur…hurting me.'' Kaoru managed his words out through gasps of pain. I was so lost in Haruhi that I didn't notice that I was squeezing him to death. I quickly released him. He breathed in a breath of relief.

''Sorry.'' I looked at him sadly.

''It's okay Hikaru. But another time make sure you're looking just at me.'' he said with true love in his eyes. Then he hugged me. I hugged him back. I knew this was just for the girls though (no).

***After Host Club, Changing Rooms***

''Haruhi.''

''Say no more Hikaru. I see you're doing well with your _brother_. Or should I say lover? I'm happy for you.'' she said her voice everything but not happy.

''It's not that Haruhi. Listen I'll explain.'' I said in despair.

''Why would you want to explain it to _me_?'' she asked. ''It's not like we're going out.'' she said her voice a bit sarcastic.

''But I love you.'' I said.

''Wha-?'' she asked, startled. ''But you love your brother right?''

''No. It was all just because I wanted to make sure you love me.'' I said smiling.

''I love you Hikaru.'' she said. Then I kissed her.

We were kissing for about what felt like two minutes when we heard something break. We turned and saw…

Kaoru. He had tears in his eyes. He turned and ran…

_**Sorry Minna… It really pained my heart to write this down, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter was inspired by Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**Hello Minna! Finally here! The 5th chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

***Kaoru's POV***

''Kaoru!'' I turned around to see Tamaki running after me waving.

''What is it?'' I asked cheerfully.

''Whoa! You seem happy today.'' he noted.

''Yeah. I have a good day today.'' I smiled cheerfully.

''And what is it?'' I asked.

''Actually I have a very big favor to ask from you.'' Tamaki said seriously.

''Nani-nani?'' I asked excitedly.

''Could you please gather todays cosplay clothes from the dressing room?'' he asked.

I just stood there.

''Really? This was the 'big favor' you were talking about?''

''Yep.'' he said and handed me a plate with teacups. ''And also could you place them int he changing rooms' closet please?''

''Okay I'll be right back.'' I ran off to the direction of the changing rooms. When I arrived I wanted to open the door, but I heard someone talking. I couldn't guess who it was. I opened the door.

''Sorry for intrudi-'' I began but cut off myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. That was the moment when my heart shattered into million pieces.

_Seems like just yesterday, You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

What I saw was not anything I could prepare myself for.

_Your arms around me tight, Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

I saw my dear brother whom I love so much kissing a girl.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

And of all girl it was Haruhi.

_I'm barely hanging on_

My eyes started to water up. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

_Here I am, Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

I dropped the plate that I was holding. I was holding into it like it was dear life. But I still dropped it. The teacups broke into million pieces. Just like my heart.

_Broken up, Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

They seemed to hear the noise which was caused by the teacups.

_I told you everything, Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, For once in my life_

They looked into my direction.

_Now all that's left of me, Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, What's so broken up inside_

Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight of me.

_Cause I can't breathe, No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

I must have looked ridiculously.

_Here I am, Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

I couldn't take it anymore.

_Broken up, Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow, Then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry ont he outside, Anymore_

_Anymore…_

When Hikaru opened his mouth to speak I turned around and ran.

_Here I am, Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

'I don't want to hear it!' I screamed in my head.

_Broken up, Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

'It's obvious. He'll say that he is sorry and that he loves Haruhi and he was just playing with me!' Just the thought of him saying like this made my chest to hurt more.

_Here I am, Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

I ran straight home. I didn't notice the distance I ran. It's impressing! The power of pain!

I'm so stupid.

For believing him.

_Broken up, Deep inside_

For giving in to him.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

For loving him…

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

''Welcome home Master Kaoru!'' came the greeting by our twin housemaids. I ignored them and ran into my _own_ room. Yeah I had one. I locked myself in and fell onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and just laid there crying.

* * *

***Hikaru's POV***

After separating from Haruhi I went straight home.

''Welcome home Master Hikaru!'' I was greeted by ou maids.

''I'm back!'' I said sadly.

''What's wrong Master Hikaru?'' they asked tilting their heads. ''Did you have a fight with Master Kaoru? He came home running and he was crying.''

I froze. At least I know where he is.

''It's nothing important.'' I reassured them and went upstairs to _our _room. I stood in front of the door. Dare I open it? I sighed and prepared myself for the worse the opened the door.

Nobody was in there. Then he is in his _own _room. I put my backpack down and went to his room.

Again, I stood in front of the door. I gathered my courage and knocked on it.

''Kaoru. It's me. Please open the door.''

* * *

***Kaoru's POV***

I was crying for hours in my sense. Then I heard a knock on my door.

''Kaoru. It's me. Please open the door.'' I heard my _brother_ say gently. I ignored him but stopped sobbing. I continued crying silently. The fact that he was in front of my door made my hears ache even more. I know what face he is making. He's looking sadly, but ont he inside he's happy of his newfound _girlfriend_.

''Kaoru. Please.'' he kept begging me. I didn't even tried to make an attempt of moving.

''Onegai Kaoru! Just open up the damn door!'' he sounded like he was crying. I sighed and finally answered him.

''Why should I?''

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update it soon so just go on reading! **__** Please review! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_***Hikaru's POV***_

_Why should I? _

My brother's words kept ringing in my ear. I stood in front of his door shocked. He never ever said things like this to me.

''Kaoru please?'' I kept pleading.

''No.'' a simple answer. Not what I wanted to hear though.

''Please let me in so we can talk.'' I said. Now I was completely hopeless.

''I have nothing to talk about with _you_. Please just _go away_.''

I couldn't believe to my ears. As soon as his sentence got through to my brain I gave up and went back to my room.

* * *

_***Kaoru's POV***_

I heard my brother's footsteps slowly fading away with each step. I wasn't crying. Anymore. My tears aren't coming anymore. I guess maybe I accepted it already. You know it's not very nice when you're in love with your brother. It's gross. For him and others. I just can't help feeling hurt. Tomorrow I'll have to apologize to both of them.

_'And I'll have to wish them to be happy forever. I won't stand in their way anymore...'_

With that last thought in my head I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

***Next morning***

I woke up with a terrible headache. The last thing I wanted to my mood. Good. This will be a very good day.

I went into the bathroom and immediately froze as soon as I saw myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were red an puffy. I have none other choice other than use some makeup. Stupid right? After all I'm a boy. Not a girl. So why do I use makeup now? It's easy. Because I don't want anyone to see my face right now. Especially my brother.

When I was done I put on my expensive school uniform and went downstairs to get something for breakfast. My brother was already there. He looked up and as soon as he saw me his face brightened up and he ran straight to me. He hugged me so tight that I thought I would die. I slowly pushed him away.

He looked at me questioningly. ''I couldn't breathe.'' I smiled. Then I took a huge breath.

My brother saw that I wanted to say something so he remained silent.

''I'm sorry for yesterday.'' I managed out.

''What happened? Why did you run away?'' he asked. Now that got me. I didn't prepare for this. How am I going to explain that to him?

''Um...Maybe I just didn't want to disturb you two?'' please just believe this...please Hikaru.

''Oh... And then why didn't you let me in? In the first place why did you go to your room? You're always in mine.'' he asked furrowing his brows.

''You got a problem with that?'' I pouted. Honestly I just wanted to change the subject so he won't find out anything.

''No...but next time at least tell me if you're going to sleep in your room. I was so alone yesterday.'' he made a sad face. I smiled and hugged him.

''I promise.''

''If you don't keep it you'll have to swallow one thousand needles. Ok?''

I smiled. ''Understood.''

''Now let's go or we'll be late.''

Yes. If he is happy then I'm happy too. No matter how much it will hurt for me he'll be the first. I'll put my feelings aside. I'll find someone someday. I'm sure...

* * *

_***Haruhi's POV***_

I got into the class too soon. I was worried about the twins. Yesterday I couldn't sleep so I was thinking and realized that I was too mean towards Kaoru. I wanted to keep Hikaru all to myself. I wasn't thinking about others feelings. I decided that I have to apologize to Kaoru.

The door opened and I saw the twins hand-in-hand like they always used to come to school. They came up to me.

''Good morning Haruhi.'' they said in unison.

''Kaoru. Are you all right?'' I asked.

''Yeah. Sorry for yesterday.'' he smiled at me.

''Ok. Let's just forget everything shall we? It's all right now.'' Hikaru said and looked at Kaoru. He nodded.

''Congratulations for you two.'' he said smiling. I looked at Hikaru. His face was unreadable. Then suddenly his face brightened up and he put his hands on my shoulder. To do this he had to release his brother's hand but Kaoru didn't seem to mind it. He just kept smiling.

Somehow it worried me, but I just swept the feeling away into my subconcious...

* * *

_***Tamaki's POV***_

**Afternoon at the Host Club**

I was worried about those two. Why? Because...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I looked at Kaoru's back as he was deviating. He looked so happy today. I smiled. Then I heard something breaking then saw one of the twins (later on I knew it was Kaoru) ran out of the Host Club with the other chasing after him. He was stopped by the door though. He was running after Kaoru so much that he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings and he hadn't noticed that Kaoru slammed the door so he ran straight into it._

_I ran up to him. ''Are you all right? What happened? Why did Kaoru run away? And why were you chasing him?'' I flooded him with questions._

_''Just one at a time Tamaki.'' he said rubbing his forehead. Then he told me everything. That he kissed Haruhi and Kaoru saw them and ran away._

_Hikaru was long gone after his twin. I sat on a couch thinking..._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Finally they came in. Hikaru and Kaoru hand-in-hand like they used to. I smiled. Then everything is all right now. I'm happy.

''Hello my little children.'' I greeted them dramatically. As I expected I got a punch from two sides. One from Hikaru and one from Kaoru.

''Hello Tono.'' they said in unison.

''Ouch...'' I whimpered on the ground.

They smiled and helped me up.

''Thank you guys...''

* * *

_***Hikaru's POV***_

**After the Host Club**

''Tono we're leaving.'' I said to our silly king.

''Ok. See you tomorrow my sons.'' he said. We sighed. He is sure stupid.

While we were waiting for the limo clung onto Kaoru's arm.

He laughed and put his head on my shoulder. I took his hand and squeezed it.

Suddenly he asked something I hoped he'll never ask.

''Hikaru...you won't abandon me right? You'll always be by my side right? No matter what happens you'll always remain my brother right?'' he sounded so desperate that it squeezed my heart.

''I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side, and I'll remain your brother forever. No matter what happens.'' I said and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

''You promise?''

''I promise.''

'Then I'm happy.'' he mumbled.

I almost missed it because the limo came right then and he said it so quietly. Somehow it saddened my heart when I heard him say those words. But for now, I just swept the feeling away. Now I have to focus on him. I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

When we got in the limo he laid his head in my lap and fell asleep. He had so peaceful face when he was sleeping.

* * *

**Hitachiin mansion**

We went straight upstairs. Into my room. Kaoru flopped down on my bed. He fell asleep right away. Again. I smiled and crawled in next to him. I didn't feel like showering now. I pecked his forehead and took him in my arms.

I breathed in my brother's scent. Soon I fell asleep too...

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

_**That sure took long for me to update and I'm sorry for it. I just didn't have any idea how to continue.**_

_**Anyway I know that I'm a bit late but I hope you enjoyed it. :-) **_

_**Happy New Year to everyone! ;-) **_


End file.
